What she will do for Money
by thefallenangel17
Summary: Ana is young and in desperate need of money for her dad. Christian is rich but intent on starting a family with Leila. What brings these two contrasting worlds together? Surrogacy.
1. Chapter 1 - Making Plans

**Hey guys! ! Sorry it's been a while. I've been revising for some very big important exams which is why this took so long. It'll be two parts and I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Please review :)**

 **Christian's POV**

"Are you sure about this? " I asked her, still in shock.  
"Course I am. We've talked about having kids don't you remember?" Leila did have a point. I wanted to make sure that I could pass my company down and to give them a good start in life, something I never had.  
"Yeah I remember. But are we ready now?" Me and Leila had been married a few years, not exactly happily but that's what I deserve. I'm not pure like my mom and dad. At least she lets me exercise my singular tastes on her, which is more than I could've ever hoped for.  
"We're as ready as we'll ever be. Besides it's not like you'd let me be the one to bear our child. Master wouldn't be happy being unable to exercise his desires on me for 9 months." She had a point there as well. I know I'm a Dom but I wouldn't put my own child's welfare at risk. "Plus I'm not interested in stretch marks all over me," she added. I sighed. She could be so superficial sometimes.  
"Alright I'll get Welch to do the necessary research on possible surrogates." Leila clapped her hands in glee.  
"Thank you master. I'll be ready in your playroom for you in 5 minutes." She started to walk out of my office.  
"Oh and Leila," I called out which caused her to instantly stop in her tracks. "Lay off the Black Amex for a bit will you?" She nodded submissively in an attempt to pretend she didn't know what I was talking about and walked out. I'm not stupid I know she's a goldigger but I have plenty of it so I don't really give a fuck. Besides this is why we're having a child. To make sure everything of mine goes to her and she doesn't get a dime.

 **Ana's POV**

"Are you sure about this?" Kate asked me nervously, still in shock. I nodded, still feeling anxious.  
"I'm sure Kate. I need this," I tried to reassure her but she still seemed unconvinced. "It'll only be for 9 months and it's not like I'm becoming a hooker or anything. I'm just being a surrogate for a couple that's all. My job is brilliant but it won't pay enough for Dad. This will." Kate stayed silent for what seemed like forever. I really wanted her to support me in this. It would mean so much to me.  
"Well at least your sleazeball boss Hyde should lay off for a while..." she says resigned. I put my arms around her enthusiastically.  
"Oh Kate thank you! This means so much to me. I'll submit my application now." I grabbed my coat and keys and was heading out the door.  
"Would you like me to come with you to drop it off?" Kate offered.  
"Can you?" she nodded. "Thank you so much Kate. You're the best friend a girl could have." She grabbed her stuff as well and walked out the door with me. _This is the start of a new chapter Ana_ I thought to myself. _My time as a surrogate._

 **Christian's POV**

"Sir here's the list of candidates based on your requirements. I've run extended background checks on each as per your request," said Welch in his usual business-like fashion.  
"Thank you Welch. Leave them on my desk." He nodded and placed it neatly in the centre of the table. He is definitely the best in his field. "Can I ask you something Welch?" He seemed surprised but nodded. "Which of these would you pick?" He paused for a short while and then replied,  
"Such matters are usually decided on instinct sir as I'm sure you're aware. However, on a purely safety based view, candidate #110927 has the cleanest record."  
"Right. Well I trust your professional judgement implicitly Welch and I'll definitely keep that in mind."  
"No problem, sir. Is there anything else you'd like?" I shook my head. "Good day sir," he replied and then strode out of my office.

I looked at the several manila folders that were on my desk and found candidate #110927 being at the top of the pile. Her name was Anastasia Rose Steele and her picture was just as beautiful as her name, if not more so. I looked through her background information and Welch was right. The intel on her seemed completely clean whereas the other candidates had a few strikes against them such as parking and/or speeding tickets. Mundane problems of course but I want the best for my child right from the beginning. And I think Miss Steele is the best woman for the job to nurture my child in one of the most important stages of its life. Well my mind's made up. I just have to ask Leila what she thinks but knowing her she won't really care.  
"Leila can you come in here for a moment,' I call out from my office. Immediately she comes rushing in with her eyes to the floor like the good little submissive she is.  
"Yes sir?" she asked inquisitively. I could tell she was midway through preparing for the scene I was planning to carry out in half an hour's time.  
"Here are the files on possible surrogates for us. There's one I like but I wanted your input," I said in a very business-like manner.  
"Whatever satisfies the master pleases me," she replied in a mousey voice, her gaze fixed to the floor. She's in full blown submissive mode today. Usually I'd tell her that it's not necessary but it was actually starting to turn me on. A lot.  
"Right. Well get ready for our scene in fifteen minutes." I could tell she was surprised at the sudden time change but she knew better not to protest against me. So she nodded and walked out of my office. _Time to try out your new toy Grey_ I thought to myself. But before I could indulge in my fantasies I wrote a quick email to Welch telling him to accept Miss Steele as the surrogate.

 **Ana's POV**

Work was going quite slowly and there was only half an hour to go before I could finally leave so I decided to check my emails. I wasn't expecting there to be anything besides some junk mail but to my surprise there was one from the clinic. At first I thought it was a confirmation of the submission of my application but as I read on I realised that I had been chosen to be a surrogate! They couldn't give me details about who had chosen me as all of this was confidential but they told me to come to the clinic as soon as possible to discuss whether I wanted to accept the request. Now it was just a waiting game until it hit 5 o' clock.

I managed to make it to the clinic by 5:15, so as soon as I signed in I sat in the waiting room feeling impatient.  
"Miss Steele for Dr. White?" A woman called out before too long. I stood up and followed her along the hallway to the doctor's office. There was in another woman inside who I assumed was Dr White and she seemed very friendly.  
"Hello Miss Steele please take a seat," she said gesturing to the chair. "I understand you're here about the surrogacy request?"  
"Yes I am I wasn't expecting one so fast," I admitted.  
"Yes it's not often where that happens. I guess you got lucky right?" she said trying to make me feel calmer. "Well the request comes from someone who wishes to remain anonymous. This sometimes happens you see so it's nothing to worry about. They do not wish to keep in contact with you during your pregnancy or afterwards when the baby is born. They also wish you to sign a non-disclosure agreement." I found myself frowning. I did hope that I'd be able to keep in contact in some way but maybe it's for the best. An NDA seemed kind of harsh though, given there was nothing really to disclose. "However, " Dr White continued, probably having noticed my reaction, "They are willing to pay you $200,000 dollars for you to carry their child." I couldn't believe it. $200,000 all for me to give birth to a child? I was hoping for $10,000, maybe $20,000 at the most.  
"I'm sorry did you say $200,000?" I asked, just to make sure I heard correctly.  
"Yes it is rather a large amount I agree but that's what it says on the form. $100,000 once you accept, and the rest after you've had and given over the child." This would be amazing. Ray needs the money for his health. Now I can give him the best treatment possible. My mind was made up.  
"I accept this request," I confirmed, still shocked once the words came out of my mouth. Dr White smiled at me.  
"That's marvellous, but why don't you take the paperwork home and bring it back tomorrow? Just so you make sure it's what you want." She was probably right. I wanted to talk to Kate before all of this was settled.  
"Thank you Doctor, I shall." She gave me all the information in a manila folder and showed me out. As I was walking out of the clinic I wrote a quick text to Kate, telling her I had big news. I couldn't stop smiling.

"I'm back!" I shouted whilst closing the front door. Kate rushed out to greet me.  
"So what's the big news?" That's Kate. Straight to the point as usual.  
"Well I was at that clinic just now," I said whilst hanging up my coat.  
"Okay and?" she asked, the impatience clear in his voice.  
"I've been accepted! I'm going to be a surrogate!" At first she was shocked but then she gave me a big bear hug.  
"Oh my gosh Ana! That's amazing! Let's drink some champagne to celebrate while you still can!" I laughed as she went into the kitchen.

So now at begins.


	2. Chapter 2 - 3 years later

**Heya :)**

 **I was hoping to get more reviews than this so a bit sad :( oh well maybe it's because of the late update. Anyway here's part two and everyone please please review :) it really makes my day.**

 **Ana's POV**

It's been three years since I gave birth as a surrogate mother and not much has really changed in my life. Every now and then I've felt a certain sadness in me, like I'm missing the little baby boy I gave birth to. I hardly held him but I still feel attached to him somehow. Oh well. Even though it still gives me emotional pain, at least the money meant that Ray's health improved and Kate and I could afford some decent furniture.

I finally quit working at SIP. Although I absolutely adored the job, my boss Hyde was really getting under my skin and his advances were getting too much. Now I'm on the search for a new job. At the moment I don't really care what it is, as long as it pays a decent amount while I scout for a better one. Something made me choose to apply for a secretarial position at GEH, though as I'm getting ready for my interview I really wonder why. It's not my type of workplace at all. To me there's no character to the place, no community feeling like SIP had. Oh well it should pay well.

 **Christian's POV**

I'm starting to regret accepting Miss Steele for an interview. It's been three years since she was a surrogate for me and Leila and although she doesn't know me, I've had Sawyer be her CPO to make sure she's doing okay. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her. _Enough Grey she's not a sub she doesn't even know who you are_ I thought to myself. Oh well. I like to exercise control in all things and I won't deny it.

Now it's 10 minutes before her interview and I can't stop pacing. I'm anxious to see what she looks like now, if she's still the same fine specimen of a woman. _Stop it Grey. You're married and she deserves better than you. Besides you know what_ she looks like _you made Sawyer take pictures_ my subconscious sneered at me. It was right though. I did have Sawyer take pictures of her on monthly intervals. It was an odd request naturally but Sawyer new better than to ask questions. That's why I pay him so much for his services.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door which brought me out of my thoughts.  
"Mr Grey, Miss Steele is here to see you now," my secretary announced, smiling the typical, fake smile she gives everyone. _Let's hope Miss Steele can do better than that bimbo._  
"Send her in," I replied, in a business like tone. She nodded and then held the door open for Miss Steele and went back to her desk. She walked in and then managed to trip over the floor and fell. I rolled my eyes but found myself rushing to her aid. I picked her up off the floor, suddenly feeling protective of her. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes and I just felt stunned. It's like she could see right through me, read my whole life story as she looked at me. It was unnerving to say the least.  
"Good morning, Miss Steele. Please take a seat," I say cooly, as if I hadn't been affected by her at all.  
"Thank you, Mr Grey," she replied, her voice soft and slightly sultry. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. How was she getting to me so easily? Suddenly she bit her lip and I felt my cock twitch. _What are you Grey, a fourteen year old?_

I rolled out the standard interview questions and she answered them very eloquently, as I expected. As the interview went on I found myself fantasising about this beautiful woman in front of me and it was getting quite distracting. My cock was now standing at full attention and began to ache. I wanted her badly. So much so that I'd fuck her on my desk right here and now if it wasn't considered to be sexual harrassment. My mind's made up. I have to hire her or I'll end up committing adultery. I don't fuck my staff and I stick by that rule more than marriage vows.  
"Well Miss Steele, I am pleased to be offering you the job as my personal secretary." Her eyes widen and she smiles the most beautiful smile in the world.  
"That's wonderful Sir," she beamed. Is it wrong that my cock twitched at her calling me Sir? _Yes it is Grey and you know that._ I think briefly of Leila and realise that it doesn't matter what she thinks. I'm the master of my own universe.  
"Well I'm glad you accept Miss Steele," I reply cooly. "There'll be some paperwork to fill out of course which we can do tomorrow when you start."  
"T-tomorrow? That soon?" she seemed startled. I guess it does seem a bit sudden for the start of a new job but given her current state of unemployment I doubt this'll be an issue.  
"This isn't a problem is it?" I ask, cocking my head to one side which makes her blush. _So she is affected by me._  
"No of course not Sir, I just wasn't expecting it," she replies in a quiet, submissive voice. My cock is standing at full attention now. _What is she doing to me._ My fantasies are running amok in my head, thinking of bending her over my office desk and fucking her until she's sore. _Stop Grey she's starting to notice something is wrong_ I think to myself.  
"Well Miss Steele, I don't think there's anything else left to say except welcome to Grey Enterprise Holdings."  
"Thank you very much Sir for hiring me," she says in a breathy voice. I swear if she calls me Sir one more time I'm going to put her over my knee and spank her with my twitching palm.

"Leila is here to see you Mr Grey. She says it's urgent," my secretary told me, breaking me out of my erotic thoughts.  
"Tell her to wait outside my office," I commanded. She looked a bit anxious at my demand but nonetheless she nodded and closed the door. As soon as she had I turned to Anastasia and smiled. "So where were we?" She shifted in her seat and started biting her lip. This set me into overdrive. I clenched my fists as a way of controlling my urges to grab her and have my way with her.  
"I don't want to keep you from something that's important," she said. _Oh don't you worry about that baby. Right now you're my top priority._

Suddenly the door to my office opened and my wife strode in, holding Teddy's hand. _Oh shit this is not good._  
"Christian I'm sorry I couldn't wait. Teddy's been ill all day. I think it's serious." Ana took one look at Teddy and she put her hand to her mouth in shock. _Oh fuck Leila what have you done?_

 **Well? Did you enjoy? Please please review I want to know if you want a third part to this story or for me to start a new one :) I really appreciate you guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting Teddy

**Wow guys thank you so much for the interest in my story ^-^ Really it made my day so happy. Here's the highly requested part 3!**

 **Ana's POV:**  
That can't be him, can it? That can't be the baby boy that I gave birth to three years ago... I try hard to hold back the tears but I feel them brimming to the surface.  
"Leila, I think it would be best if you go now," Mr Grey remarked, his tone cautious. This Leila woman seemed pretty pleased about what he had just said.  
"Thank god I'm late for my spa appointment with Susannah. Goodbye Christian." And that's the last thing she said before walking out of the door, leaving my baby behind. He looks up at me with his big copper eyes, exactly the same shade as Mr Grey's, and started walking towards me with his arms outstretched. I just stood there in shock, not knowing whether I should welcome him into my arms and twirl him in the air or if I should just smile and that's it. Mr Grey answered this question for me.  
"You can hold him, Ana," he said softly, clearly worried about how I would react. To be honest, I don't know how to react to this. Right now, I'm just happy enough to hold him in my arms.

I felt his forehead and what Leila said was right. He appears to ill, most likely with a fever. My poor boy.

 **Christian's POV**  
This is all so fucked up. Ana was never supposed to find out, especially not like this. But watching her play with Teddy warms my stone cold heart. She loves him, even though she only spent at most half an hour with him before she had to give him up. She cares for him like a Mother should, not the way Leila does. At first she cared because she loved the attention she would get when she walked around in the park, with baby Teddy in her stroller. But now that he's a bit older she's mainly lost interest and usually makes Gail take care of her.  
"Ana I'm going to take the rest of the day off, to take care of Teddy," I announced and she nodded, her eyes fixated on the floor. I'm guessing she did that so she could hide here tears from me. "Would you like to come with me?" The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. Why on earth did I offer that? _You know damn well why Grey_ my subconscious sneered at me. She looked up at me and smiled that glowing smile I saw earlier when I offered her a job.  
"Can I?" she asked, and then coughed to recompose herself. "I mean, yes I would like that very much Mr Grey."  
"Well that's settled then," I remarked with a smile. I called Andrea and told her that she's holding the fort for the rest of the day and to email me any pressing engagements. She certainly seemed surprised but she knew better than to ask why.  
"Where are we going?" Ana asked me after I hung up the phone.  
"To the doctor's I think to find out what's wrong with Teddy. Then we'll probably go home and have some lunch and you can ask me questions, because I'm sure you have some." She nodded, clearly still trying to take it all in. _Maybe this is not the right time to bring up the NDA._  
"Yes I do have some questions," she answered, sounding less... weak than before. Where did that sexy submissive behaviour go my Ana? _Where did your brain go Grey. It's like you're a fucking lovesick teenager._  
"Right let me call my driver and then we can go." She nodded and then asked if she could use the bathroom. I told her that she could use my executive rest room. A look of surprise registered on her face but this quickly faded. _That's right baby I'm rich arrogant fucker who has everything. Nice to meet you._

 **Ana's POV**  
I walk into his personal bathroom and close the door, feeling extremely overwhelmed. This time yesterday I didn't even have any intentions to look for the child I gave birth to. Now I've held him in my arms and found out that his father is none other than Christian Grey, Seattle's local multi-billionaire. No wonder he gave me the job. He felt like he owed me something. And now I'm going with him to the doctors and spending the day with him and Teddy. It's all so much to take in.

I come out of the bathroom because there's only a certain amount of time you can spend in there before it looks suspicious. Christian smiles at me and says that the car is waiting for us downstairs and holds open the door for me. We walk to the elevator with Teddy walking between us. Once the elevator doors closed I felt my heart beat quicken. Something about the enclosed space made me want him, desire him. _Desiring a married man Ana? Really?_ my subconscious sneered at me. I couldn't help it and judging by how he was looking at me he felt the same way, or at least partly. I've never felt this before, so attracted to one person. I believe in hearts and flowers, but I didn't think I could love the way Tess loved Angel Clare. _What are you talking about Ana. You can't love this man you only just met him._ But I do. I won't deny it.

 **Christian's POV**  
I couldn't be more happy when the elevator reached the first floor. The way Ana was biting her lip and looking at me with her kiss-me eyes made it so hard to maintain control. How badly did I wish I never interviewed her in the first place? Very badly. How much did I want to claim her as my own and fuck her into oblivion? Even more so. What I was feeling was so new and confusing and I didn't like it.  
"Where to sir?" Taylor prompted, bringing me out of my thoughts.  
"The doctor's. Little Teddy here seems to be sick," I look over at my son who's clinging to Ana and not letting go. She smiles at him with her beautiful smile and it makes me feel... I don't know. This feeling is indescribable it makes me feel uneasy. Could I be feeling love? _Impossible and you know it. You're too fucked up for love._

When we got in the car, Teddy insisted on sitting next to Ana and I obliged. It was as if he knew that she gave birth to him. He's extraordinary that way I suppose. As the car journey continues, I see Ana from the corner of my eye playing with Teddy. Before she was more reserved with Teddy, as if she was worried I wouldn't approve of what she was doing. But now she's being the mother that Teddy should have had, the one Leila should have been.

 **Ana's POV**  
The doctor's visit went fairly quickly. The doctor's office was like something I've never seen before. Then again it's not like Mr multi-billion dollar empire Grey would go to some local practice would he? Turns out little Teddy only had the flu so Christian wanted to take him home and asked if I was still up for joining him for lunch and I accepted. I knew I shouldn't have but I couldn't resist. I wanted to spend more time with him. Is that so wrong? _Yes it is he's married_ my subconscious sneered at me. Maybe it was right but I couldn't help it. Something in me drew me towards him.

The car pulled in at his building, the Escala. His driver took the utility elevator up to the apartment and we took the main elevator. As soon as the doors closed, the same electricity I felt in the elevator at GEH. He looked at me with his dark copper eyes which made me bite my lip and look down to avoid his gaze. When I looked up at him from my lashes he seemed even closer.  
"Fuck the paperwork," he murmured, and pushed me against the elevator wall. He pinned my arms up and kept them there while he worked his way into my mouth. _Oh fucking my_ I thought. I've never been kissed like that. Right now I wouldn't give a damn if he stripped me naked I just knew that I needed him. Our tongues danced around each other, causing me to let out a moan of pure pleasure. "You make the most beautiful sounds Miss Steele," he whispered into my ear.

All of a sudden the elevator bell sounded but this didn't stop us.  
"My, my Christian. You have been busy since I last saw you.

 **Hope you like! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Questions

**Hello everyone! I really appreciate all your support with this story and every review, every follow and every favourite really makes a difference and makes me more motivated to keep writing :)**

 **Christian's POV**  
Oh shit. Why the fuck is she here? She never comes around unannounced, mainly because I specifically spoke against it.  
"Elena why the fuck are you here," I growled. I could see out of the corner of my eye Ana instinctively grabbing Teddy's hand and taking him down the corridor.  
"Yes Christian it's nice to see you too," replied Elena, with tones of fallacy evident in her voice and a smile to match.  
"Cut the pleasantries Elena. I want to know why you're here and why you didn't even bother to ask." She seemed rather pleased with herself which pissed me off even more.  
"Before I explain the former, why don't you check your cell phone to explain the answer to the latter." Still pissed, I did what she said and I found several emails in my inbox. Most were from GEH, but the other was from Elena, which said that she'd be here at 12:30 to come and speak with me. Damn no wonder she looks so smug.  
"Usually I require at least 24 hours for all business meetings Elena, and since we are merely acquaintances and business partners now, that includes you." I rolled out my usual CEO-style tone but given our history it didn't really have the desired effect.  
"We weren't always business partners you know," she replied whilst walking to the kitchen, me following like some idiot. "And there was a time when that insolent tone would get you a good caning," she added, her voice lower this time. I hated it when she brought up the past like that. But this time I chose to ignore it.  
"What have you come to see me about then?"

 **Ana's POV**  
I have never been so embarrassed in my life. In the span of 5 minutes I've gone from feeling sexy as hell to cowering in some room which I don't even know with Teddy. I look over and see Teddy lying on the floor, appearing to be fast asleep. Poor boy I'm not surprised after the day he's had. Barely taken care of by his mother, then meeting the woman who gave birth to him, going to the doctor's and then seeing his father swearing at some woman! Come to think of it who is she? It can't be Christian's mother because he would never speak like that to her and frankly they look nothing alike. A friend of his maybe?

I pick Teddy up carefully from the floor and then sit down in a comfortable chair, putting him on my lap. I take this time to look around the room. It's been very simply, but yet lavishly decorated. The blinds are partially open and then through them you can see the beautiful Seattle skyline. _Wow_ _this man really has everything. The perfect home, the perfect career and the perfect son._ But not the perfect wife. I wouldn't say this to him directly because, well, it's not my place but she's not for him. I only saw her for a few minutes but she's clearly a goldigger given she was wearing Christian Louboutin heels, a Burberry dress and a Louis Vuitton tote. She didn't even seem to want to take care of Teddy. I was a surrogate for her and Christian for crying out loud!

That's a good point actually, I was a surrogate for them. Now I want to know why. After all, Mr Grey did offer to let me ask him any questions I had at lunch, assuming that's still going to go ahead of course. I look at my watch and notice that he's been with that woman for the best part of half an hour. _Maybe I should go and check and see what's going on._

I pick up Teddy, being careful not to wake him up, and walk out of the room making sure to close the door behind me. I walk down the hallway, amazed by the sheer size of the apartment. I felt totally lost until I heard voices which I assumed were Christian and the other woman so I decided to follow it. I came to this grand living room which had a beautiful ivory piano as its centrepiece. The whole main wall was a window, which made the view in the previous room seem like nothing. _This man really lives the high life._  
"Well I don't think there's anything left to say about the matter, Elena," I heard Christian say, which brought me out of my thoughts suddenly.  
"I'll be in touch Christian," she replied with an obviously fake smile plastered onto her face.  
"It would be better if you get in touch with Welch not me. It's in his hands now" _What kind of name is Welch anyway._ I thought. _It just makes me think of Welch's grape jelly in PB & J sandwiches. _  
"If you say so," Elena replied, sighing is this clearly wasn't the response she wanted. She grabbed her handbag and kissed him briefly on the cheek. _Yeah definitely more than just acquaintances._ "Goodbye Christian." He nodded in response. "Lovely seeing you, Miss Steele," the fact that she knew my name caused me to gasp and blush furiously. Satisfied by this reaction, she walked out of the apartment closing the door behind her. Christian let out a huge sigh as soon as she was gone and ran his hands through his now unkempt hair.  
"I'm glad that's over. Sorry to keep you waiting and have you take care of Teddy," he replied, looking at me apologetically. He seemed slightly mentally drained too, as if the meeting he had with this Elena woman was very... taxing for him to say the least.  
"Don't worry he was asleep the whole time," I assured him.  
"I'll go and give him the antibiotics and let him sleep in his room. I've had Mrs Jones start making lunch for us so we can eat in 10 minutes if you still want to." _Who's Mrs Jones?_ I thought to myself. "She's my housekeeper," he added, as if he knew what I was thinking. "Give me a moment while I take care of Teddy." I was about to offer to help but I held my tongue at the last minute. I didn't want to seem too pushy. After all I'm not really his mother.

As soon as he came back, Mrs Jones told us that lunch was ready. It looked beautiful and I thanked her for the meal.  
"I hope this is to your liking, Miss Steele," Christian said, his voice low and almost seductive. All I could manage was a nod.  
"I have some umm-questions to ask you." I could feel myself blushing as I looked down at the floor.  
"By all means, Miss Steele. Ask away." The way he said my name like that made me shift in my seat.  
"Well, I suppose the over-arching question is... why surrogacy?" Christian put down his fork which I already took as a sign to expect bad news.  
""Me and Leila wanted to have a child, " he stated blatantly. Something about that statement didn't ring true to me. I couldn't put my finger on it but I knew I was going to find out the truth.

 **Christian's POV**  
I knew that this was going to be uncomfortable. But first I needed to get the legal documentation sorted out.  
"Before we continue this further Ana, I need you to sign an NDA." She didn't look at all surprised, which was curious.  
"I expected as such Mr Grey," she replied, "especially given what you said to me in the elevator." She bit her lip after she said this and I had to fight the urge to bite it myself. _How does she have such an intoxicating effect on me._ I excused myself to go and collect the NDA, pleased to be given a few moments away from that beautiful creature and to compose my thoughts. Once I gave her the contract she only skim read it and then picked up the pen, much to my alarm.  
"Miss Steele, I would strongly encourage you to read through the whole contract before signing. That goes for all contracts." She smiled to herself at my remark.  
"If you remember Mr Grey I already signed an NDA when I accepted your request as a surrogate so I'm familiar with the terms. Besides, I would never talk about this to anyone anyway." _Oh how much I want to fuck that smart mouth of yours Miss Steele._  
"Fair point well made, Miss Steele," was all I could manage. I grabbed the NDA and put it on the countertop, making a mental note to collect it later. "Now we can speak freely."  
"Well, Mr Grey. I'm still not completely satisfied with the answer to my first question. I don't mean to sound impertinent, but why couldn't you have children in the usual way?" Oh fuck how do I explain that? _Tell her the truth. That you still wanted to be able to flog, suspend and fuck your wife and didn't want pregnancy getting in the way._  
"You may think me feeble Anastasia, but I have very singular tastes and needs when it comes to sex. Leila being pregnant would get in the way of that." Ana put down her fork immediately which made me worried. _Get yourself together Grey. You could have her begging to cum in a moment and you know it._  
"That may be partially true Mr Grey, but I still think you're leaving some details out." She looked straight at me with her big blue eyes and again it feels like she's looking right through me and out the other side. No one has made me feel this way before. It's making me feel almost uncomfortable.  
"What do you mean, Miss Steele?" I asked, cocking my head to one side. Unfortunately this did not have the affect which I wanted. Clearly she's a woman on a mission.  
"Well, I have met your wife Mr Grey, albeit for a few minutes. I don't mean to appear rude, but she seems to care more about her figure and her appearance than taking care of a child." Wow. She is just as observant as her beautiful blue soul-piercing eyes suggest.  
"You are correct Miss Steele my wife is... materialistic you could say. But it was me who chose surrogacy not her."  
"Why do I get the feeling that that's just not true?" _Grey tell her. Tell her everything. She can see you for who you are._ However although my thoughts are probably right, I must resist. She can't know how fucked up I am. She's too innocent for that.  
"It's the best truth I can give you," I answered honestly. "Anything else?" I started drinking my wine and made a mental note to commend Gail for her choice.  
"Do you love your wife, Mr Grey?" I almost spat out my wine. _What shit is this about love._ Then again she is an English Literature graduate. She's probably all about hearts and flowers.  
"I'm not someone who is deserving of love, Miss Steele. Leila satisfies my needs, and in return I pay for anything she wants."  
"Doesn't sound like a happy marriage to me," she commented. I have to admit she's right. I'm not happily married to Leila.  
"Happiness is not something I deserve, Miss Steele. If you knew my past you'd understand why." When I married Leila, I thought she was the best I could get. After all she was my first sub with absolutely no hard limits. But somehow when I look at Ana, I just want to give everything up and start over with her. She loves Teddy so much, and that's what I want for my son. A loving mother which I never had. Leila seemed so interested in a child before, but now it's like she doesn't care. Can she change?

"Master I'm home! Taylor told me you came back from work early."


	5. Chapter 5 - Punishment

**I'm glad everyone has been so enthusiastic about this story! Please check out my collection of one shots 'Fifty Shades of Forever' if you haven't already.**

 **Leila's POV**  
"I'll be ready for a scene in 20 minutes Master," I called out. I was especially excited about todays scene, because I had my nails done as well as my hair just for him. He doesn't come out to greet me so I walk into the main room, hoping to find him there. However it's not just him I find: that floozy who was in his office this morning is there too. Who does she think she is stepping into the Master's house?

Oh god that reminds me. I called him Master in front of her. Master is going to give me a serious flogging for this, and possibly some caning too.

"Hello Leila, nice of you to come home," said Christian in the voice which means that I will be seriously punished. "This is Miss Steele." I take a moment to register that name. And then I realise - she's the girl who was a surrogate for us. But why is she here now? It's been years.

"I think I should be getting home now," that Steele girl said nervously as she stood up and started walking towards the door. _Yes that's right. Walk away from the Master. He's mine._

"Taylor will drive you home, Miss Steele," my Master offered. Well not so much offered as stated.

"Thank you very much Mr Grey. It was lovely to meet you Mrs Grey." And with that she was gone. Well at least she's polite and recognises that I'm his wife. But right now she's the last thing on my mind.

"Leila what the hell were you thinking?" Oh shit. He's really angry. _Maybe I have to flirt my way out of this one..._

"Well, I wasn't expecting-"

"Eyes on the floor when you speak to me." He was in full blown Dom mode now. Is it wrong that I'm so fucking aroused right now?

"Yes master. I have no excuses master. I deserve to be punished master." A little smirk was plastered on his face and I couldn't understand why.

"Oh you don't have to tell me Leila. I will punish you, but not by flogging or caning you." That really confused me. What other kind of punishment is there? "Now come with me. Now." Oh I loved it when he sounded so domineering.

"But Master, I haven't gotten ready for you yet."

"You've spent the best part of three hours at beauty related appointments. The condition you're in now should suffice." Works well for me. God knows I just wanted to be owned by him. Lose control.

He pulls me into his playroom and locks the door. I started to braid my hair in a rushed fashion but he shook his head. "No, Leila. Not today." _What the hell has happened to Master? First he is choosing an unconventional method of punishment and now he is not requiring me to follow his playroom rules?_ "Today's scene will be very... different. Something that I've been keeping on the back burner until you did something as stupid as this. Now take your clothes off. All of them." Well at least this was in line with something Master would demand. I did not hesitate to follow through and soon my clothes were in a neat pile by the door. He nodded his head in a sign of approval. "Now sit at the side of the bed." I willingly did so, the curiosity making me even more aroused. "I want you to play with yourself, and I will watch." My heart sank slightly. That sounded... normal. Something a normal husband would ask of their normal wife. Nevertheless, pleasure is pleasure and it has been a while since he has allowed me to give it to myself. As usual, as soon as I started it was hard to stop. Light teasing became stroking, which then became fast and rapid movements across my clit, flicking it as much as I could. Although it certainly felt good and my moans of pleasure were genuine, I added a few extra moans for the Master's benefit.

Suddenly I heard the Master move across the room to get something. I wanted to have a look but I thought better of it. By now my eyes were practically welded shut from pleasure, surprised at what I could do to myself. When I did open my eyes I saw what he had collected. A remote controlled bullet vibrator. _How the hell is this punishment? He knows I love vibrators._ He grabs my wrists and makes me put them behind my back, leaving me squirming on the side of the bed. I have to admit that was frustrating given I felt I was getting close. He then put the vibrator inside and turned it on, but to my disappointment it didn't do anything because he hadn't turned the remote on yet. He sat there watching me, but there was something different this time. He didn't look at me the way he usually does, he looked at me as if his thoughts were elsewhere, yet still interested in what I was doing. I shook this thought away and concentrated on the scene, if I can even call it that now. No part of me is really restrained, and the only part of me that is uncomfortable is my sex, which is contracting like mad as it feels like it has been denied what it both needs and wants. As I think about this, the vibrator suddenly springs to life and it takes everything I have not to fall back on the bed. I know Master wouldn't like that.

"Oh master, yes..." I moan, knowing ego stroking will give me what I want and it does. He turns up the power even more, making the vibrations even stronger and faster.

"What do you want, Leila?"

"Let me come Master! I need to come!" I beg, feeling the intensity of the build up rise through me. It's so close now I can feel it... and then it stops. The vibration stops and I'm left even more frustrated, horny as hell and not able to do anything about it. _Oh now I know what he's doing._

"I thought we might take an old school approach today. Orgasm denial," he states, looking at me intensely. I notice that he's taken of his trousers and boxers, but his shirt still remains. The pulsating movements of his dick are very distracting but I know I can't touch it. Master wouldn't like it.

All of a sudden he attached my ankles to a spreader bar which causes my arousal to become even stronger. _Finally he's actually using his toys._ Then he puts a blindfold around me and makes me lie on my back. I've never understood why not being able to see anything is so erotic but it is. While I'm thinking about what's going on, I feel a finger glide across my sex which makes me gasp. _Second base? We're not teenagers what the fuck is he playing at._ He then inserts a finger inside of me while using the other hand to play with me. He flicks my clit just the way I love which causes me to moan very loudly. Surprisingly he doesn't punish me for this, but instead goes faster. With every touch he gets faster and faster and in the back of my mind I notice that my legs are spread further and further apart. I feel close again, my body slowly climbing higher and higher but I try to hide this so the Master doesn't realise. However he is much too skilled to not notice and as I am at the highest point he stops.

"Master no! Please! I need to come so badly! Please master!" I cry out, my dissatisfaction and horniness evident in my voice. He detached my legs from the spreader bar and removed my blindfold and told me to get dressed.

"Oh and don't even think of coming or pleasing yourself. You know what the consequences are if you do." He waited until I was fully dressed and then I followed him out of the playroom. I now stand corrected: that was definitely punishment.

 **Ana's POV**  
"Ana where the hell were you!" were the first words that I heard once I walked through the door. Oh shit I forgot to text Kate about where I was after the interview. What do I say? After all I've signed an NDA.

"Sorry Kate, Mr Grey invited me to have lunch with him to congratulate me on getting the job." She put down her mug immediately.

"Hold up Ana. Mr Grey, big Mr. money bags multi-billion dollar empire Grey, had lunch with you? For becoming his secretary?" When she said it like that it really did sound far-fetched. "Don't get me wrong, congrats on getting the job at GEH. That's pretty difficult in itself," Kate added, worrying she sounded too rude and judgemental.

"Don't worry I was surprised too. Anyway how's the article going?" I asked her. And that's all it took to get her to stop her Kate Kavanaugh-style interrogation. After she told me all about it and her new hot boss, she told me she had to go out to interview someone.

"Can you make us dinner tonight? I'll be back by 7." I nodded because there was this new noodle recipe I was eager to try. "You're a darling, see you tonight." Then she grabbed her coat and was out of the door.

In a way I was glad that she was gone. It meant that I had some time alone to think everything through. I made myself a smoothie and then sat at the kitchen table, finally having the time to process everything. Yesterday I had just come out of an awful meeting where the guy from HR interviewing me looked eerily similar to Jack Hyde. The most exciting part of my day was watching the new episode of _Scandal._ Today I met the father and mother of the child I gave birth to, Teddy himself and made out with Teddy's father in an elevator (which I now feel guilty about given Teddy was standing there the whole time). To top it all off, I got a job at GEH, one of the richest and most successful companies at the moment. It's amazing how much can happen in a day.

However there is one thing that is still bugging me about all of this. When Mr Grey's wife came home, she called him 'Master' and mentioned something about a 'scene'. What on earth could that be? Some sort of foreplay thing? Curiosity got the better of me so I grabbed Kate's laptop and researched both terms. They both had one thing in common. BDSM. I had only heard of the term once, which was when Kate was telling me why she broke up with one of her many ex-boyfriends. So I looked up BDSM and found some horrific images which made instantly clear the internet history and close all the windows. Christian is a Dom? He has a Sub as a wife? This could not be more fucked up. And I just gave birth to their child for them. Not because she's infertile, but so he could still tie up and whip his wife.

That's it. I can't work for this man. Besides he probably just offered me the job because I gave birth to his child which is bad enough. I do a quick internet search to find his work email and begin writing my message which wrote:

Dear Mr Grey,

Thank you very much for everything, but I am politely declining the job as your secretary. It was nice knowing you.

Anastasia Steele

I sent it and then closed the laptop. It didn't take me long to realise what exactly I had done. By declining the job offer, I also declined the possibility of knowing Teddy. Possibly forever.


	6. Author's Note

**Hi everyone. This is a rather sad author's note from me but I feel that this is necessary.**

 **I have recently received criticism from this chapter and I personally feel it needs to be addressed. First of all, the reason why Christian and Leila are married is because that is what the guest who originally requested this storyline wanted it to be that way. You can read her whole review in the review section of my other story 'Fifty Shades of Forever' where this story was originally posted. Secondly, yes Christian and Leila had a scene together but why is that so bad? Have you never read a book where you felt disappointed by a character's actions? What you will all realise in the next chapter is that Christian did all those things to Leila, imagining that it was Ana. I was going to save that but I fear it will lose me readers.**

 **To all of you who actually do like my story, thank you all for staying on. Really I appreciate every single one of you. But I write this for fun and to make you guys happy, not to be criticised. If you guys stop supporting this story, I'll just simply stop writing it and move on to something else.**

 **I'll try and update as soon as I can :)**


	7. Chapter 6 - Negotiations

**Thanks so much for all your support everyone! I hope everything will come clear in this chapter.**

 **Christian's POV**  
What the fuck did I just do. I mean yes, orgasm denial is textbook punishment and Leila definitely deserved it but when I was doing it I wasn't seeing Leila - I was imagining Ana. In my head Ana was the one playing with her sweet little clit. Ana was the one calling me Master and begging to come. Is that so bad? _Yes it is you son of a bitch_ my subconscious informed me. I know me and Leila's marriage isn't exactly founded on love and all that crap, but the least I could do was show her some respect by not fantasising about other women. And Ana deserves better than me getting in the way of her life. I already made her go through the trauma of giving birth to a baby that isn't hers. I don't want her to start loving a married man. And a fucked up one at that.

That's it. I'm going to have to go and pay her a visit and explain everything to her. I walk into my study and log in to my laptop. I left my emails up for some reason and find to my great surprise, an email from Miss Steele herself, reading:

Dear Mr Grey,

Thank you very much for everything, but I am politely declining the job as your secretary. It was nice knowing you.

Anastasia Steele

I slammed the laptop lid down, feeling nothing but anger. At this point I'm not even sure if I'm angry at her, myself or both. It was nice knowing me huh? Seriously? What kind of bullshit is that? She can't just turn me down this way, no one says no to me. I press number 4 on my speed dial, pissed off that it takes 3 rings for Welch to pick up the damn phone.

"What can I do for you Sir?" he asks, as if he has no emotions at all. Usually I like this attitude but today it's just pissing me off like everything else.

"Send Taylor Miss Steele's address right now." I was practically growling at him.

"Sir, Taylor already has her address," Welch commented, sounding rather pleased with himself. _Stupid overpaid fuckers._

"How?" I sounded like an idiot for not knowing but right now I don't give a damn.

"If you remember Sir, Taylor drove Miss Steele back home after she left your apartment." Oh fuck. How obvious could it get? Although I was pissed at myself for being a dumb asshole, I couldn't let this show to Welch. After all, I have a reputation as an arrogant, rich CEO asshole to uphold.

"I don't pay you to point out the obvious. Welch. Just tell Taylor to have the car ready by the time I get to the garage." There. That sounded authoratitive enough.

"Right you are Sir." I grabbed my suit jacket and started heading for the door. I could see that Leila wanted to ask where I was going but she didn't want further punishment.

"I'm going out for a bit Leila. And don't think of giving yourself pleasure when I'm gone. I'll know about it." And with that I went out the door.

As I was waiting for the lift, I found myself whistling some happy tune. _What the hell am I doing?_ It's the Anastasia Steele effect I'm sure of it. When the elevator arrives I'm the only one in it and I take this time to look around, in an effort to find out why it drove me to push Miss Steele against the wall, with my son watching. _You know exactly why you did that. You're just a horny son of a bitch who likes petite brunettes_ my subconscious sneered at me. Maybe it was right. Maybe seeing that beautiful woman when I'm feeling like this is not a good idea. But I had to. For her sake as well as my own.

 **Ana's POV**  
What the fuck did I just do. Not only did I just give up a perfectly good job offer, but I just stopped myself from seeing Teddy. I know he's not technically mine, but I cared and nurtured him for nine months, with the belief that he would be well cared for by his parents. Now I'm not sure. A proper mother doesn't dump their sick child off at her husband's office just so she can go to the salon. And now that I know that the reason why Christian made me carry their baby, I know I just can't stand idly by. Teddy needs me, I know he does. I'd be the one normal part of his abnormal family.

That's it. I have to go and see Mr Grey. I don't care what grovelling I have to do to win his favour again. _What if that involves his BDSM world_ my subconscious reminded me, forever playing devil's advocate. He wouldn't do that would he? _He pushed you against the wall and practically sterilised your mouth._ I thought to myself. _Doesn't that sound like a 'welcome to my life of whipping and spanking' to you?_ Although my thoughts were probably right, I'm just going to have to give him the benefit of the doubt. For Teddy's sake.

As I was grabbing my bag from my room, I heard someone rather persistently knocking at the front door. Maybe it was Kate who forgot her keys yet again. I go and see who it is and to my surprise it's Christian. And he looks pissed. _Oh god I'm not going to hear the end of this one._

"It was nice knowing me huh?" he started, looking directly at me with his grey eyes. I knew that's what he'd be fixated on the most. He's an arrogant megalomaniac after all.

"Good afternoon to you too, Mr Grey." I reply dryly. "Do come inside, unless you want to look like a pathetic ex-boyfriend to my neighbours." I high fived myself for that sassy comment. I felt pretty proud of that. Christian however, did not look so pleased. Nonetheless he walked into the house and I quickly shut the door.

"Please tell me what the hell this email that you so very kindly sent to me means?" He's practically growling at me when he asks this, but I take a deep breath to keep my composure. I can't break in front of him.

"First of all, I don't want to accept the job as your secretary because you feel you owe me something and-"

"That is not why I gave you the job Miss Steele. Frankly I'm surprised that you even applied for an entry level position such as this." I felt rather taken aback by his bold statement. Did he really mean it, or is he trying to flatter and complement his way out of the situation?

"What do you mean by that, Mr Grey? My last job was also an entry level position: a personal assistant at SIP."

"I didn't ask you this at the interview Miss Steele, because I didn't want to appear as if I'm prying into your personal life. However since this is off the record, I was wondering if you could tell me why you left that job?" This is the perfect moment for me to tell him that I'm not interested in sexual activities with him. _That's a lie and you know it_ my subconscious reminded me. Well maybe I do, but it can't happen. He's married and I don't want Teddy to grow up in a broken home like me.

"My boss made sexual advances on me," I stated plainly. For a split second I could see his fists clench.

"I can assure you that will not happen if you're my secretary, if that is what you're worried about Miss Steele." Could I trust him?

"Are you sure about that Mr Grey?" I ask, sounding rather indignant. It's clear to me he doesn't like his authority being questioned, but right now that's not my concern.

"Quite sure, Miss Steele," he states, sounding hostile. "I don't fuck my staff and I take my marriage vows seriously."

"Was kissing young women in elevators part of your marriage vows then?" I regretted that as soon as I said it. I have no idea where this sass and confidence came from, but I can't take it back now.

"I regret that Miss Steele. That's one of the reasons why I came to visit you. To tell you that something like that can't happen again, regardless of our desires." Our desires? He enjoyed it too? _Of course he enjoyed it. He's the one who started it._

"That's fine by me Mr Grey." This seemed to surprise him. What was he expecting? Me to beg him to he his mistress? Not interested, especially given his sexual habits with his wife and most likely countless women before her.

"So do we have a deal? Will you take the job?"

"Yes, but on one condition. I want to be part of Teddy's life or the deal is off the table." Hmm it seems like feisty Ana is back in town.

"Done. Shall we discuss the particulars tomorrow morning at my office?" I nodded my head with a smile. I'd get to see my baby boy again. _Remember he's not yours so don't overdo it_ my subconscious reminded me. "If you don't have any questions, then I'll take my leave." I went to the door and opened it for him, feeling much more confident than when he came. "Good day, Miss Steele."

"Goodbye, Christian," I uttered and with that he was gone. I did a little victory dance around the apartment, feeling so proud of myself for sassing a rich, arrogant CEO and getting my way. If not for the NDA, I would've told Kate all about it tonight over dinner. Oh well.

 **Christian's POV**  
"Escala, Sir?" Taylor asked, for I believe the second time.

"Err yes, thank you Taylor," I replied, still distracted. _What is Miss Steele doing to me._ She is absolutely perfect. As I was walking back to the car I saw her dancing and it made me feel... happy. At least that's what I think it is. She's young, happy and carefree and surprisingly I like it. She has a smart mouth and defies me, something no one else dares to do.

No I can't do this. This is why I went to her house in the first place. To tell her I'm not for her and the kiss was a one off. But I didn't want it to be. I want to show her the world, and everything she deserves. _Stop this Grey. You can't do this to Leila._ Ughh why did I marry that bitch? _You know why Grey. She gave you everything you wanted, whenever you wanted._

Maybe I'm bored of getting what I want. Maybe I want a challenge. Maybe I want Miss Anastasia Steele and to hear her say my name again.

 **Tell me what you think :D**


	8. Chapter 7 - Congratulations

**Hey everyone :) I'm trying to put out updates as fast as I can. I know some of you guys don't like the whole Leila storyline but I can't cut it off just like that. But I'll try my best :)**

 **Ana's POV**  
A week had passed and I found myself actually enjoying my job. Even though I was only a secretary, that didn't make work boring. I was constantly taking calls, writing memos and sending company representatives and other GEH workers into Christian's office. No wonder he had two secretaries. Apparently the secretary I replaced was fired for dressing inappropriately and grabbing Christian's crotch. How she thought grabbing his crotch was a good idea I'll never know but according to Linda, she was full of herself. _Don't pretend that you haven't wanted to grab his crotch too_ my subconscious reminded me. That might be true, but at least I was smart enough to know I don't have a chance with a married man.

As I was contemplating this, the phone started ringing and I instantly answered it. "Good afternoon, Christian Grey's secretary at Grey Enterprise Holdings how can I help you?"

"Can you step into my office for a moment, Miss Steele?" I loved it when he sounded all official. But I loved that I knew the real him even more.

"Of course, Mr Grey." I told Linda to watch my phone and take any calls I got and then walked into Mr Grey's office.

"Hello Miss Steele, do you mind closing the door?" I did as I was told, knowing that it was just standard procedure and not something to read into.

"Why did you want to see me, Sir?" I asked, hoping that I sounded professional enough.

"Just to congratulate you on your first week here as my secretary. You've done a fantastic job. I was wondering if you would allow me the honour of having dinner with you to celebrate? I booked us a table at Canlis." Wow. This was definitely not what I was expecting.

"I would love to, thank you," I replied sincerely. _I hope that didn't sound too forward._

"Great. I'll see you in an hour." I didn't think there was anything more to say, so I just nodded and went back to my desk.

For some reason the next hour went by so slowly. _It's because you're excited about having dinner with Christian obviously._ However 6 o clock finally rolled around and everyone started to filter out of the building.

"See you again next week Rachel!" Linda said brightly. When I first met her I thought she was as fake as a California model but now I realise that she's actually just that perky all the time. I felt bad for judging her.

"Have a good weekend!" I shouted as she was getting into the elevator. As soon as she was gone I ran to the bathroom to fix my hair and freshen up my makeup. This may not be a date, but that doesn't mean I can't look good.

Once I return to my desk, I notice that Christian is standing there waiting for me, his cocky grin once again making me blush and look down at the floor. _Cut it out Ana you're not 15_ I thought to myself but to no avail.

"There you are Miss Steele. I almost thought that you had gone home." How could he think that I would blow him off? After all, he's handsome, and has a great personality, and is handsome... ugh there I go again. I really need to sort my feelings out.

"No of course not, Mr Grey. That would be very rude of me, especially since this dinner is in my honour." There. That's cavalier enough right?

"Fair point well made, Miss Steele. Now shall we go downstairs? Taylor is waiting for us." Who's Taylor? _He's Christian's driver you idiot._ I nodded, grateful that I didn't ask such a dumb question out loud, and followed him into the elevator. When the doors closed, the butterflies set in again and I felt like I was in a nightmare. I had the impulse to kiss him and not give a damn like before, but that would be wrong and so many levels. What's worse is that we're alone so it's even harder to resist the temptation to kiss him. I feel as if the elevator is moving at a painstakingly slow rate but at last it opens and I practically bolt out of it. I look over at Christian and notice that he was affected by the moment in the elevator too, but I think he was more subtle about it.

We spend most of the car journey in silence, probably because we were both trying to calm down our respective feelings. _Oh come off it Ana. He's handsome, married and has a son. He's not interested in you so stop flattering yourself._ I'm so lost in my thoughts that I hardly notice Christian stepping out of the car and Taylor opening the car door for me. Taylor coughs lightly which breaks me out of my daze as a scramble to undo my seatbelt and get out of the car as quickly as I can, feeling guilty that I made Taylor stand there holding the door open for me for god knows how long. When I look up at Christian I notice that a smirk has formed on his lips, most likely from watching me get out of the car in my usual clumsy fashion. Why couldn't I be graceful for once in my life?

Once Taylor had driven away, I followed Christian into the restaurant where I suddenly felt poor and underdressed. The men looked smart like Christian and the women had dresses on which resembled ballgowns. I felt like a tramp in that place, and I think Christian could sense my unease.

"Don't worry I reserved us a private dining room," he whispered to me so that the maître d' didn't overhear us. "6:30pm reservation. Christian Grey." At first I foolishly thought that he was talking to me but then realised he was talking to the maître d' with the obnoxious name of "Atticus". Sometimes I think people who were given such posh names as a child are doomed to working with rich people. _You can't talk. Your name is Anastasia_ my subconscious sneered at me.

Atticus led us to the back of the restaurant to an absolutely beautiful room with just one very elegant table.

"What would you like to eat, Sir?" Atticus asked, sounding even more posh than his name if that was even possible.

"Whatever is on the set menu will do just fine. And a bottle of Pinot Grigio." Atticus nods and then walks out closing the door behind him, leaving me and Christian all alone.

"Did you not think to ask me what I wanted to eat?" I remark and then instantly regret. _God I sound like such a sassy bitch._

"I didn't think you would mind, Miss Steele. But you are right as always. How terribly remiss of me to not ask for what you would like." Okay I wasn't expecting him to go all out on formalities. Then again who am I kidding, he's in CEO-mode now.

 **Christian's POV**  
I literally can't believe she asked me that. Why would she order for herself? _Because she's a strong independent woman and this is not the 1950's when the man orders for the woman._ Maybe my subconscious was right. I'm just always used to complete control, especially over women. But Ana is not a submissive. And for some reason I like it.

As I was deep in these thoughts, the door opened and that smarmy idiot Atticus brought in the wine. Pinot Grigio is always a safe bet when you don't know the other's tastes.

"The appetiser will be arriving in 15 minutes, Sir," Atticus added in a fake posh English accent. I know it's fake because Welch likes to do background checks on random people for fun so one day I told him to look up this Atticus guy. Turns out his full name is Atticus Stout and he doesn't come from Kensington in London, which is what he claimed. Rather he grew up in Coventry in the Midlands.

"Thank you," I said rather forcefully so as to notify him to get the hell out of the room. I wanted to be alone with Ana. Once he left I filled both of our glasses with wine and then put the cork back in the middle. "Congratulations on a brilliant first week Miss Steele. I'm sure it won't be long before until you start climbing the career ladder to be where you deserve," I toasted as we clinked glasses. She drank a sip and then put her glass down and started to subconsciously bite her lip. I readjusted myself in the chair to compensate for the erection she just gave me. Why is this beautiful creature so irresistible?

"So tell me, Mr Grey. Do you have congratulatory dinners with all your past secretaries after their first week on the job?" I nearly spat out my wine at this remark. _She really does have a smart mouth doesn't she. I like it._

"No, this is just for you," I admitted, seeing no reason to lie. I gazed directly into her eyes which caused her to shift in her seat and cross one leg over the other.

"Well then, Mr Grey. What are your motives for having dinner with me tonight?" Now she had my full attention. _Not that she didn't have it already._

"My motives?" I questioned, thinking it an interesting choice of word. She nodded as if she didn't see any reason to think what she said was peculiar.

"Yes your motives. Clearly the whole celebration thing was just a ruse. So what's this dinner for?" She's more intelligent than I give her credit for. However at that moment, Atticus came back in with the appetiser which was oysters with a red wine mignonette. Once we were alone again, I began to eat the oysters but Ana seemed hesitant. I asked her why and she bit her lip again. _The things I would do to her and that lip if she was all mine._

"I've never... umm... eaten oysters before," she admitted, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"That's okay, just grab one by the sides and then tilt your head back." She nodded and did just that, looking absolutely sexy in the process. _How sexy would it look if the reason why her head was tilted back was because of me._ Oh god I've really got to stop thinking about her like this.

"Wow they do taste really good," she commented. "So why don't you tell me what this dinner is all about?" Damn I thought she had forgotten about that.

"You have a good memory, Miss Steele. To tell you the truth I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with Teddy and me." She put down her oyster as soon as I said this. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Go out? With you? And Teddy?" she seemed to be in a state of shock and to be fair I don't blame her. She has had a lot to take in over the past week or two.

"My wife is out on some spa weekend with some friends so I thought I would take Teddy on an outing to the zoo. Since we made an agreement for you to be a part of Teddy's life, I thought you might like to come." I hoped I didn't sound too forward. I didn't want to overwhelm her.

"I would love to come Christian, thank you," she replied very politely. I suddenly felt so happy that she accepted, even though I shouldn't.

"That's great. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 10, if that's okay."

"Sounds perfect. Now why don't we get to know each other better," she suggested.

The rest of the evening went by so fast that before I knew it, we had finished dessert. We stood up to go when Ana asked me whether we had to pay or not. I couldn't help but laugh.

"They'll just send the invoice to me. Perks of having a black Amex, Miss Steele." We walk out of the restaurant and Taylor is waiting outside, just as I expected. We got into the car and I told Taylor to drive us to Ana's home.

"Oh you don't have to do that Mr Grey. Really I can just call Kate," she offered. _Hell no baby. I'm making sure that you're home safe and sound._

"Stop worrying Miss Steele. Making sure you're home safe is a pleasure, not a hindrance." She nodded and then relaxed back in her seat.

"Here we are, Miss Steele," announced Taylor after a short while.

"Thank you very much Taylor," she said and then got out of the car. As soon as she was out of earshot I told Taylor to wait there while I walk her to the door. _What the hell are you doing Grey. You're acting like a fucking teenager._ She turned around and then jumped when she noticed that I was there.

"Hi Ana, sorry to make you jump. I just wanted to walk you to your door." _God I sounded like such a pathetic loser._

"You really didn't have to do that Mr Grey. I can take care of myself." Far too quickly we arrived at her door. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes and once more I felt like she could see right through me. But this time I didn't mind. For the first time in my life, I wanted someone to know me for who I am. "Mr Grey? Are you alright?" Ana asked, which broke me out of my thoughts.

"Yes sorry I just got temporarily distracted. Good night Miss Steele."

"Good night Mr Grey. See you tomorrow." That's right tomorrow. But I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I needed to take a piece of her with me to keep me warm tonight. I leaned down to give her a simple kiss, much to her surprise. Then I turned around and walked away. I got back into the car and then told Taylor to drive back to Escala. The car journey gave me time to myself to contemplate the day's events. This is when it dawned on me.

I love Miss Anastasia Steele.


	9. Chapter 8 - Day Trip

**Christian's POV**

"Susannah is here now!" my wife called out from the living room. This announcement made me smile a little. Leila going means that I can freely spend time with Ana. _Don't do anything inappropriate with her Grey. You're still married_ my subconscious irritatingly reminded me.

"Alright have a nice time!" I walked into the living room to say goodbye and I must have still had a smile plastered on my face because Leila looked at me strangely.

"Well I'll erm, call you when I'm at the spa. I'll be back on Monday morning. Say goodbye to Teddy for me." And with that, she was gone. I went to Teddy's room to find him still sound asleep. He seemed so peaceful that it seemed cruel to wake him. However, it was almost 9 so he needed to get dressed and have breakfast quickly so that way we'd be at Ana's house at 10.

"Teddy, time to wake up," I said quietly as I shook him lightly. He woke up and rubbed his eyes which made my heart feel warm inside. _I'm so glad my son doesn't have my flaws_ I thought to myself.

"Daddy why are you waking me up? It's the weekend." I smiled at him warmly, thinking what I did to deserve such a perfect son.

"We're going to the zoo today remember? With Ana?" For some reason, the mention of the word 'zoo' gave Teddy a surge of energy because he immediately threw away the covers and leapt out of bed.

"Ooh yaaaay! I really want to see the Tyrannosaurus Rex!" I laughed at his natural naivity.

"Teddy, they don't exist anymore," I tried telling him but he was to excited to listen. I laid out some clothes for him and told him that breakfast is ready whenever he wants it. Then I left his room and went to play some piano. My mind has been so occupied lately that I haven't played in a while and it showed. After 10 minutes of playing some Debussy I started to get in the swing of things but I was interrupted by Teddy running to the breakfast bar. I put down the piano lid and went to join him. I looked at the kitchen clock and noticed it wasn't even 9:15 yet. I found myself willing time to go faster but at first I didn't know why. _You know why Grey. You want to see Anastasia Steele, in a personal setting._

Okay my thoughts were right, but is wanting to see Ana so wrong?

 **Ana's POV**

Keeping the fact that I gave birth to Christian's child a secret from Kate is actually proving quite difficult. Especially now that I'm going to the zoo with him and Teddy today. This is why I sent Kate out to the market so that she wouldn't see Christian pick me up. I hated keeping this from her but I had no choice. Maybe I should speak to Christian about negotiating the NDA as I get to know Teddy better.

Just as I finish putting on my make-up I hear the doorbell ring and it made me feel excited. I grabbed my handbag, going through it once more to make sure I had everything in it, picked out some flats from my closet and went to answer the door.

"Hi Christian!" I greeted cheerily. He looked different in his casual clothes and I had to admit that I liked it.

"Hi Ana. You look lovely today. Do you have everything you need?" I nodded and followed him to the car. My heart warmed instantly when I saw Teddy's precious face. He looked so much better now that his health was back to normal.

"Hi Teddy how are you today?" I asked him as I put my seatbelt on. He smiled at me as brightly as he could.

"I'm very good thank you!" There was something about polite little kids that was really adorable. I could only assume it was Christian who taught him his manners.

"Do you know where we're going today Teddy?" I ask him and he nods enthusiastically.

"We're going to the zoo! To see dinosaurs!" I laughed at his innocence.

"They don't exist anymore Teddy. I'm sorry." But he didn't seem to be listening to me. Instead he was just looking out the window.

"I tried telling him that this morning but it didn't really work." Christian commented.  
"It's charming. To be that young and so naive." However, for some reason, I had the feeling that Christian wasn't listening. Instead, he seemed to be staring at me instensely and it felt a bit unnerving.

We quickly arrived at the zoo and soon I found myself chasing after Teddy who got too excited and started running towards the entrance. As soon as I caught up with him, I grabbed him and sat him on my lap and told him not to run off like that. He nodded and said he was sorry which made my heart feel warm all over again. I felt like I had actually taught him something and that he would be a better person because of something I did. I never thought I would love him this much at all. But the truth is, I love him as much as if I was his mother and he was my son.

 **Christian's POV**

Ana looked so happy playing with Teddy underneath the tree beside the entrance that I decided to buy the tickets. Once I bought them I returned to the two of them to tell them we could go in. Somehow it felt cruel to stop their bonding session but I knew there would be plenty of time for that during the day.

"Come on Teddy. It's time to go into the zoo now." He gave me the biggest smile and walked over to hold my hand which made me feel so proud to be his father.

"Remember always hold either your Daddy's hand or mine today because the zoo is quite crowded and we don't want you to get lost," Ana told him. Could I love this woman any more? The only thing Leila ever bothered to teach Teddy was to not eat her make-up. But even then her reason was because it was expensive and not because it would make him ill.

"Can I hold both your hands?" Teddy asked. Ana quickly looked over at me, assumedly to gain approval, and I nodded.

"Of course you can Teddy." So there we were. Me on one side of Teddy and Ana on the other, holding his hand. To everyone around us we must've looked like the perfect family. If only that were true.

"So what would you like to see first Teddy? We can go to the aquariam and see the fish-"

"Ooh fishies! Fishies!" Teddy shouted causing Ana to giggle.

"Well I guess we're going to the aquarium then," she commented. As we were walking there I took the time to observe Ana. Luckily for me she didn't see me staring at her because she was too busy watching Teddy. It was as if it was in her nature to be a mother and I couldn't help but admire her for it. Even though Teddy isn't technically hers, she treats him as if he is. She's like a guardian angel for Teddy, and simply an angel to me.

As soon as we got to the aquarium, I told Teddy that he could look at whatever he wanted in that room which shocked Ana.

"Don't worry. Taylor and Sawyer are here. They'll make sure he's safe." Ana raised her eyebrows at me.

"Do you not go anywhere without security?" She seemed judgemental but to be fair it made sense. She hasn't lived like I have.

"Not really no, Ana. But that's not the main reason why we're here." She looked at me confused. _Great it means I'm going to have to spell it out for her._ "They're here so I can focus more on you."

"Oh." She blushed and looked down at her feet. I hate it when she doesn't look at me. I feel so guilty.

We didn't speak until Teddy was done looking around and it was killing me. I felt like I had done something wrong and to be fair I probably had. Loving her is probably wrong of me, but it honestly couldn't feel more right. I had to find a way to show her that I'm not an adulterer and that I do truly love her.

 **Ana's POV**

"Can we go and see the big white fluffy bears now?" Teddy asked while tugging at my sleeve. I snapped out of my vacant expression and changed it to a happy smile in a split second.

"Of course! Let's go!" I stood up from the bench I was sitting on and held his hand while Christian held the other. I looked over at him sympathetically. I was quite cold to him before and I was starting to regret it. It's just that I wasn't expecting it. After all, he is married.

"Hey I'm sorry for before. I didn't mean to act like that," I started. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Don't be sorry. I totally understand. I just want to make sure you know I'm not just messing around. I do care about you." I could sense that we needed to talk so I told Teddy that he could look around a bit but not to go too far. As soon as he went off, Christian and I sat on a rock which let us keep an eye on Teddy. I know he has his security team here but I didn't want to take too many chances.

"What are we doing?" I asked him, completely serious. "I mean, I come over to your home sometimes to be like a mother to Teddy, yet I have to act like you're just my boss to everyone I know. Which is really hard if your best friend and roomate is a journalist and therefore queen of interrogations. And on top of that I'm not even his mother your wife is but it's not like she even cares-" I stopped myself mid rant and covered my mouth with my hand. I can't believe I just said that. _Way to go Ana._ He just looked at me, stunned. He didn't seem mad, happy, sad, nothing. "I'm so sorry, Mr Grey. I did not mean to say that it was very wrong of me." I was about to continue apologising but Christian stopped me.

"Shush Ana it's okay. I'm glad you were honest with me. Just tell me why you think that." Well that definitely wasn't the reaction I was expecting. I guess this is the best opportunity to tell him. Perhaps he doesn't even know how bad his wife is at caring for Teddy.

"Well first of all, she decided to leave him at your workplace without any notice, just so she could go to her spa appointment. She didn't even seem to care that Teddy was sick. She just wanted you to deal with it. Also, she should be here instead of me having a family outing with Teddy. But to her, a spa retreat is more important."

"You are very observant," Christian said after a long pause. "Why do you think I asked you to come today? Why do you think I made an agreement with you to see him?" _Wait can he really be suggesting_ \- "Yes I think you make a great mother Ana," Christian said, as if he could read my mind. I felt so touched that he said that. I never thought that I'd be a good mother.

"Thank you Mr Grey," I said with the utmost sincerity.

"Please Ana when we're not at work just call me Christian. And I take what you said about our... situation on board. First thing on Monday morning we can revise your NDA." Wow I didn't think he was going to do that all. I just complained about it to get it off my chest. Still, I'm just going to accept it because the last thing I want is for him to retract it.

Before I could reply, Christian leaned over to kiss me and I couldn't stop him. Frankly, I didn't want to stop him. He was so passionate that it made me feel the three other guys I've kissed didn't have the faintest idea as to what they were doing. When we pulled away, we smiled at each other and that's when I knew this felt right.

Suddenly Teddy came rushing over to us looking very excited.

"Over there we can feed the animals!" he exclaimed, pointing somewhere. "Mommy Ana can you take me?" My heart just stopped. Did he just call me... Mommy Ana? I felt tears of pure joy starting to well up in my eyes.

"Did you just call me Mommy Ana?" I asked him and he nodded profusely.

"Yes I did. I have two mommies and one daddy. Mommy Lilla doesn't take care of me much anymore and I dont really like her. But you're the best mommy in the world!" I almost laughed when he called Leila 'Mommy Lilla'. But I can't believe that he thinks of me as his mother, and a really good one at that.

"Of course I will come with you Teddy." I hopped down from the rock and let him half-lead half-drag me to where he wanted to go. I couldn't be more happy.

 **Christian's POV**

As I watched Ana being pulled by Teddy somewhere, I realised that I finally had time to consolidate my feelings and what had just happened. Ana saw right through my wife, I agreed to renegotiate her NDA which is something I rarely do, and then we kissed. But this time it was nothing like the kiss in the elevator. It wasn't needy or lustful. It was just passion pure and simple. Leila kisses and does pretty much everything else related to intimacy as if she's following instructions from a manual. Ana however is just spontaneous and it makes everything so much more exciting. I love her, or at least that's what I think I'm feeling. I thought what I had with Leila was as close to love as I could get. I was wrong.

My thoughts were interrupted by my BlackBerry vibrating irritatingly in my pocket. I opened the email and my once cheery mood suddenly went cold.

 **Adolescent males aren't the only ones who can blackmail you know. You have 48 hours. Elena**

By 'adolescent male', I assume she finally figured out that her sub Issac was the one blackmailing her: the whole reason she came to see me a week or so ago. But what could she blackmail me with? That question was soon answered when I opened the attachments. They were pictures of me and Ana kissing. How she got these I don't know but there's one thing I do know. In 48 hours my life is going to change.

 **Sorry this took so long but I tried to make it longer this time. Hope you enjoyed :)**


	10. Chapter 9 - Blackmail

**Thanks for all the love and support you've all given me for this story! I never expected to reach over 100 followers on this story alone ~~**

 **Christian's POV**

I had to cut the zoo trip short and made Sawyer drive Ana home while Taylor took me and Teddy back to Escala. 48 hours was not like and I didn't have any time to waste. I forwarded Elena's email to Welch so that he could report once I get back and had the security team sit in the car back to my apartment to see if they saw anything suspicious. Not that they did of course. They were too busy watching my child and rightly so. But me being me I still gave them a good ass kicking anyway for not doing proper surveillance.

I was back at Escala in record speed and I clutched Teddy's hand tightly as a stormed into the apartment. Surprisingly Gail was standing at the door, assumedly to greet me but I ignored her in my hunt for Welch.

"Welch? What's the In-oh," I stopped in my tracks when I realised that I had not only located Welch, but Elena as well. She was standing there looking immaculate as ever with a Hollywood smile practically glued to her face.

"Why hello there Christian. I see you've been doing your homework since you got my email. Or rather, you've had your goons do your homework for you by the looks of it." The fact she was this pleased with herself made me worried. She's used blackmail before on previous subs, usually when they were trying to evade their contract. In any case, she was always successful in getting whatever she wanted. Come to think of it, what did she want from me? But before I get to the bottom of this, I have higher priorities which I need to take care of.

"Gail take Teddy to his room and take care of him," I said through gritted teeth. Normally he was clingy like his mother, but today I think he understood not to make a fuss. "Would you like to come into my office, Elena?" I asked with the fallacy she usually exerts, causing her to smile.

As she followed me to the office, my thoughts were racing at 100 miles per hour. She was one of the few people I allowed to call me by my first name, and she usually took advantage of this privilege. Perhaps she was only doing this to scare me.

"So Elena. In brief, why the hell are you here and what the fuck are you blackmailing me for?" I was trying my best to keep calm, but the anger mixed with fear seeped through my voice.

"Very inquisitive today aren't we. Well the main reason I'm blackmailing you is to have a bargaining chip."

"A bargaining chip? What do you need that for? We are very good business partners. You don't need to blackmail me so that I'll help you."

"You see, that's not what I heard. Last time I was here, you told me to stay away from your private life or you'll stop being my business partner." I knew that's what it was about! But something told me that there was something else to it.

"I won't deny saying that Elena. But what do you need me for anyway? I haven't given you financial aid in years, and you've been able to manage your assets well by yourself." She began to laugh and this made me feel uneasy.

"That wasn't the only kind of business I was talking about." She emphasised her point by reaching out to touch me and I immediately retreated.

"Enough Elena! How many times do I have to tell you that we are acquaintances and nothing more. Besides, you haven't barked up this tree in some time now. What got you started again?"

"When the sub before Issac terminated his contract, rather messily I might add, I felt I wanted to do something different for a change. So I went out and personally scouted out a man who was new to the BDSM scene, and was interested in being a Dom but didn't quite know how to go about it. I trained him up and he was a very quick learner. The contract only lasted for the trial period. He wasn't a patch on you though Christian." Ugh I absolutely hate it when she brings up stuff like that. As if I'd go crawling back to her.

"That still doesn't fully explain everything Elena. If you just wanted me to continue being your business partner you could have that without the blackmail."

"Well recently, me and this Dom I trained up crossed paths. We got to talking and we realised that it was in our mutual interest to help each other out in order to satisfy our respective personal agendas." It seems that Elena enjoyed being ambiguous just to toy with me. She hasn't changed at all.

"So I assume you're not going to tell me about this mystery Dom you've trained then?" I asked dryly. She smirked which gave me the answer I needed.

"That wouldn't be fun would it Mr Grey? Well you've got about 47 hours now to either stay business partner's with me and allow me to do whatever I see fit without complaint, such as allow me to stop by whenever I please without having to give notice. Otherwise those pictures of you and your sweet little Ana, who is totally wrong for you by the way, will find your way to first your wife, and then Seattle's high society magazines and newspapers. Take your pick." With that, Elena just walked out without even saying goodbye, leaving me in my office with not a clue in hell as to what to do. I mean sure she gave her terms but it seemed wrong. To me, it seemed like she was just the scapegoat and someone else was pulling the strings.

 **Ana's POV**

Everything happened so fast and now I'm just here with Kate, trying my best to act like I'm fine. I suggested that we put on one of her favourite rom coms so that she's distracted and won't notice if I'm looking upset or worried. Kate raised her eyebrow but decided not to press me further, which I was thankful for. Even though I put my phone on full volume in case I got a call or a text, I still turned the screen on once every five minutes. It's funny how your whole world can come crashing down in such a short span of time. It was only an hour or so ago when Teddy called me 'Mommy Ana' and I had that amazing kiss with Christian. And now I'm sitting at home curled up in an armchair, too scared to eat, drink, or do anything remotely productive. Maybe his sudden departure had something to do with the kiss… oh fuck that was it wasn't it. That stupid kiss is what has caused all of this. Now he probably feels guilty as hell and gone back to his wife, and to be fair I can't blame him. _He initiated the kiss not you remember_ I thought to myself. But that didn't matter. I shouldn't have let him do it. There are boundaries, and I crossed them.

Soon the end of the film came, and there was still no reply from Christian. At least I'll see him on Monday at work so that'll be the latest time that we can talk.

"I'll make dinner for us Kate," I told her as I got up from the chair and went to the kitchen. She turned around from the sofa with a big smile.

"That's so nice of you Ana! Are you sure you're okay? You're being very helpful today." I knew Kate would start being suspicious eventually. I'm just glad that she wasn't using her patented Kavanaugh interrogation technique on me yet.

"Yeah I feel like doing some cooking today. It would do me good." She raised her eyebrow at me but left it there and started watching videos on her laptop with her headphones in. Happy to have some quiet, I began to grab the vegetables and other ingredients out of the fridge and began to cook. However, I didn't even seem to enjoy it like I usually did. It just seemed like I was acting like a robot, following the instructions instead of putting my heart and soul into my cooking but I couldn't do anything to stop it. Suddenly it hit me. My feelings for Christian weren't cordial, or even platonic. I love him as much as I love Teddy. I want to be a part of both of their lives, and right now it's killing me to be apart from them. But what could I do?

Just as the stir fry started to cook, my phone buzzed off and I instantly ran over to grab it, nearly knocking over the pan in the process. My smile instantly turned into a frown as I realised that the text was not from Christian, but instead a withheld number. I opened the knowledge and nearly dropped my phone in the sink.

 **Seems like the crap you told me about not wanting to have romantic relations with your boss was all a lie, you filthy slut.**

Now I know something else too. Jack Hyde is somehow related in this whole debacle. I have to go and talk to Christian. He's hiding something from me I just know it. Maybe he thinks it's for my own good but he's wrong. From now on, I want his problems to be my problems.

 **Christian's POV**

My staff and I have been racking our brains for hours as to what would be the appropriate action. The CCTV footage at the zoo which Welch managed to get a hold of was inconclusive, and even though Welch had tapped into Elena's hard drive, it wouldn't make a difference. Elena wasn't stupid enough to only have digital copies. And then there's Ana, sweet beautiful Ana who didn't deserve to be caught up in all this mess.

"Mr Grey, I don't mean to speak out of turn," Taylor started, in his neutral voice which was often infuriating but it was an admirable quality. "But forget about what those pictures would do to your social status. How would you feel if it was only Leila who saw the images?" I was too busy worrying about trying to find a way out that I hadn't even thought about other eventualities. How bad would it be if Leila found out? I mean she would leave me obviously. _Isn't that exactly what you want?_ my subconscious asked rhetorically and it was right. I don't want Leila. I want Ana. So what if my image suffers? It's not like I ever gave a fuck about all that high society crap. Elena does. I married Leila because I was convinced she was the best I can do. Now that Ana has walked her way into my life I can't go back. If Leila walks out of my life, it makes room for Ana to come in. She can show me what it means to live, and she can be the mother that Teddy wants and deserves. Besides, since when did others rule my life? I call the shots. I'm the master of my own universe.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't even notice that someone was knocking profusely at the door and that Taylor had gone to answer it. Only when I heard a sweet, delicate voice that could only come from one person did I look up to see her bursting through the doors to my office.

"Christian! Please tell me what the hell is going on?" Even though she seemed to be half angry and half worried, she still looked absolutely perfect to me.

"What makes you think that there's anything going on?" _Well done Grey. You've officially won the title of worst liar in the world._

"Christian don't lie to me. You've got your whole crew here in your office, you left in such a rush and you look like you're under a lot of stress. So I'll ask you again, what is going on?" I have to give the woman credit where it's due. For someone who looks meek, submissive almost, she is very observant and knows how to get what she wants.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I'm being blackmailed Ana." I show her the pictures, but her reactions were very curious. Instead of looking surprised, it seemed as if the pictures were like the final piece of the puzzle to her.

"And I know who's blackmailing you." The security team, Sawyer included, immediately perked up at these words. I myself found her claim intriguing. How could she know? "It's my old boss at SIP, Jack Hyde." Now I feel like such an idiot. His involvement seemed so obvious and I could tell that Welch thought so too because he looked like he wanted to hit his head against the wall for being so stupid.

"That would certainly make sense of a lot of things, Sir," Taylor commented, to break the silence. "His motive is clear, from what Miss Steele has told me about this Hyde." My hunch was right. Jack wanted to blackmail Ana, but he didn't have the means to carry it out successfully. Elena would've been more than happy to help him out for her own personal gain of having me do whatever she pleases. She still sees me as her sub and hers alone. This is a game to her, but a vendetta to him. Come to think of it, he did seem the type to be a Dom as well.

"You better fill me in, Christian. Those pictures have me in them too. I want to be a part of this." I obliged and began to tell everything I knew. Just then, Welch hit his hand hard on the table in triumph and we all looked at him.

"Guys, I think I found something."


	11. Chapter 10 - The Big Reveal

**Hiya everyone. I anticipate this to be the last chapter of this fic for many reasons. First of all there seems to be less interest in this story and I want to focus on other fics. Thank you to all of those who have taken out the time to read this, I never expected for thus to be popular at all. I might write an epilogue if there's enough interest.**

 **Ana's POV**

"Guys I think I found something," Welch announced, clearly very pleased with himself. Well I guess that could only mean good news, which is just what we all need. I should've expected blackmail, especially from Jack. When I left he let me go very reluctantly and his last words to me were 'you haven't heard the last of me'. At the time I just ignored it but now I see what he means.

"Out with it Welch I'm not in the fucking mood for dramatics," Christian growled at him, but Welch kept the smirk on his face.

"Looks like Leila isn't being a loyal and faithful wife," he remarks while gesturing to the computer screen which had some CCTV footage playing. We all gathered around it and saw a couple going into an elevator with their arms around each other. I looked at them more closely and that's when I realised - the woman in that couple is Leila.

"Follow them Welch. We need more conclusive evidence to build a case," Christian ordered. His behaviour seemed peculiar to me. I know he isn't exactly in love with Leila, but he seems completely emotionless about it all.

"Here like they're going back to her hotel room and-oh jeez," he suddenly exclaimed as Leila and this guy start practically feeling each other up outside the door. What the hell are they thinking? They're literally 5 seconds away from getting a room.

"Welch, take screenshots, save the footage and compile a dossier of evidence we can use against her. Taylor, Sawyer and the rest of you should stay here with him and help. Ana come with me, now." Before I could say anything, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of his office. He pulled me close and started kissing every inch of my face and although I liked it, I pulled away.

"What are you doing Christian?" I asked, sounding more forceful than I intended. All of a sudden he held me in a tight embrace and started crying. What is up with him tonight? He's not at all the type to show extreme emotions.

"Ana, I'm so sorry. God I'm sorry. I never wanted you to be involved in this at all that's why I didn't tell you. But I should've and for that I'm sorry. Please forgive me Ana," he begged, his words all running into one.

"Of course Christian, calm down. Go to bed and get some rest. It's been a long day," I reassure while trying to lead him to his bedroom, or at least where I think it is.

"Stay with me Ana," he begged which made my heart break a little. As much as I want to and as much as I love him, I knew I couldn't stay the night.

"No Christian, I can't. I have to go home and although I know Leila is committing adultery, that doesn't mean you should. From now on we're doing this properly. Let's wait until the divorce papers are signed and it's all official. Okay?" He nodded in agreement, but his glazed, puppy eyes told me a different story.

"Alright Ana. At least let Taylor drive you home. How did you get here?" I

"By cab. Honestly Christian don't trouble yourself with me." He placed a finger on my lips and although I should've stopped him, I didn't.

"It's not a trouble, Ana. It's a blessing. You are a blessing. The sooner you realise that the better okay? Just like you said before, I want to be a part of your life." I couldn't argue with that so I said goodbye to Christian and let Taylor drive me home.

Luckily, I didn't live far away from Christian so before long I was back at home. I clambered out of the car, yawning because it was already past midnight. _Kate is going to murder me once I get home._

"Here we are Miss Steele, back home again," Taylor announced before killing the engine. "But before you go, can I just give you some advice?"

"Sure Taylor, what is it?" Surprisingly enough, I haven't actually had a proper conversation with Taylor before. Well I suppose this is a good a time as any to start becoming friendlier with each other, especially if I'm going to embark on a relationship with Christian.

"Christian is a good man, and I always thought he deserved better than Leila. All of us staff did. But when news gets about the divorce and then you two dating, you'll probably receive some… unwanted attention. All I'm saying is to not let it get to you. You're the best thing that happened to Christian. He's changing, and all because of you." I felt touched at Taylor's words. Even though he didn't talk much, he is very well spoken.

"Thank you, Taylor. I hope to be able to forge a good relationship with you as we get to know each other better. Have a good night." I got out of the car and walked towards my house. I took a deep breath and then unlocked the front door, bracing myself for the Kavanaugh offensive.

 **Christian's POV**

So this is what being in love feels like. I'm not sure if I like it. I feel like some sort of chump lying in bed, checking my phone for any texts or emails from Ana. _Of course she won't write a message to you, stupid. It's nearly 1 in the morning._ That's it. I have to get some sleep. I have a lot of things to sort out. Hopefully Welch won't overwork himself trying to compile a dossier, although I know he will. I would never say it to his face, but he's a very good worker; one of the best I've hired.

xxx

I woke up from a nightmare, as per usual. I looked over at the alarm clock, which told me that it was nearly 6 in the morning. Unusual for me given that I usually wake up closer to 5 these days. It's probably the Anastasia Steele affect. I grab my phone and wander over to the main room, with the idea of playing some piano to relieve some stress. Sitting down on the piano stool, I decide to turn the screen of my phone on and I notice that I have one text message which makes stupidly excited. I unlock my phone as fast as I can but then my heart falls when I realise who the sender is – Leila. The message read:

 _I'll be home early master – around 1. Susannah had an allergic reaction to some of the products at the spa. Hope you'll have a scene prepared when I get home xxx_

I instantly deleted the message and threw my phone across the room. Although I believed the part about Susannah being ill, I just couldn't help but cringe the moment I read the word 'master' and 'scene' – well coming from her anyway. From Ana it wouldn't be so bad. _Focus Grey_ my subconscious reminded me. _Now is not the time to be the dirty fucker you usually are._ So in an effort to get rid of all my other thoughts, I began to play, making up the piece as I went along. It was one of the few things which allowed me to focus.

After a little while I had exhausted all the chords I could think of and briefly checked on Teddy to find him sound asleep. Poor boy. I haven't been able to explain anything to him since we had to leave the zoo so abruptly – he must be so confused. Having made a mental note to explain everything to him, the abridged version of course, I went to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. Usually I have Mrs Jones prepare me something but since she occupied Teddy all of yesterday afternoon I feel she deserves a break. I pour some muesli into a bowl and then grab some orange juice and sit down at the breakfast bar. However, once I start actually eating I'm suddenly not hungry anymore. It's probably because I'm too worried about confronting Leila, Ana's welfare and all the rest of it. So instead I just have a bite and then go into my study, to see Welch asleep at my desk. _It's not like him to fall asleep on the job_ I thought to myself. But then again, he's been working at full steam for days and I have been asking a lot of him. _Remember to give him a bonus at the end of the month._ So as not to humiliate him, I slammed the office door behind me loudly, which caused him to sit up instantly and feeling alarmed. He looked at his watch and a stream of profanities flowed from his mouth and then he turned round and saw me standing there, which caused him to be even more shocked.

"Oh shit Mr Grey I sincerely apologise for falling asleep, especially in your office. It is very unprofessional of me and-" I cut him off by raising my hand.

"Relax Welch, you're not in any trouble. Just show me the work that you've done so far." He nodded and pulled up an encrypted folder with several files in it. I had to say that I was impressed. "This is excellent Welch, we can build a good case with this."

"Thank you, Sir. Have you thought of what you are going to do about Jack Hyde?" Oh shit Hyde. He had completely slipped my mind. I couldn't let him get away with what he had done to not only Ana, but probably to countless other vulnerable young women before her.

"Go through his personal hard drive at SIP to see if you can find anything which could convict him. Sift through the hard drive on his laptop while you're at it." Welch nodded and smirked at me. Digging up dirt on other people was his favourite part of the job.

"I see where you're going with this, Grey. Do you want to do the theatricals or shall I once I've found the evidence?"

"I'll leave that part to you, Welch. That area was always your forte." He nodded, grabbed his laptop and then went back to his own office, with me following him out. Going back into the main room I noticed my reflection in the piano and I realised that I was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday so I went to my room and took a shower. The hot water felt so soothing over my sweaty, clammy skin. I lathered up the shampoo in my hand and thoroughly washed my hair, rinsing away the grease and troubles from the previous day. Once I was done, I put on a clean shirt and a pair of jeans and briefly cleaned up my office before burying my head in work in an effort to occupy my brain until Leila came back.

Time seemed to have flown right by because soon enough I heard the front door being opened and then slammed shut again.

"I'm home! Give me 30 minutes and then I'll be ready in the playroom." To hear her say the words 'playroom' made me want to throw up. _All the more reason to cut this off with her. Now go out there and act like a furious husband finding out his wife had an affair._ I grabbed the manila file that Welch prepared for me and 'stormed' into the main room, trying my best to look angry.

"Leila. We need to talk. Right now." I could tell that she was scared but she pretended to hide it by having a 'confused' look on her face.

"W-what do you mean, Master?" Ugh not only is she stuttering now but she's trying to appeal to me sexually as well. Why did I ever think she was worth marrying in the first place?

"Cut it out, Leila. I stopped being your Master when you did this." I took out some of the photos of her with the man from the CCTV footage and laid them out in front of her. With shaking hands she picked them up and I could tell she was trying to turn on the waterworks.

"I don't know where you got this from. I-I swear I wasn't feeling myself. I must've been drugged or something." God she really doesn't know how to lie whatsoever it seems.

"Come off it Leila. This is you and I have heaps of evidence to prove it." All of a sudden she dropped to her knees and went into full blown submissive mode. It's not like she loves me, just her black Amex card. And I'm about to confirm it. "Look we can cut this off quickly and cleanly. We'll stick to the money and other assets that were promised to you in the pre-nup, as long as you agree to a divorce without any fuss made. If you complain even once, then the deal is off the table." She got up off her knees and I could practically see dollar signs in her eyes. I had promised $10 million in the pre-nuptial agreements which wasn't much to me, but meant a lot to her. Along with a few other things such as the apartment I had in New York. I never much liked the property anyway and I was planning on putting it up on the market so I was glad to be rid of it.

"Okay, Sir. I'll do whatever you say. Thank you for not taking this further. Let me get my things and I'll move in with Susannah until this divorce is settled." Wow I wasn't expecting her to be this… forthcoming. Oh well, I wasn't about to start complaining now. This is exactly what I wanted.

"Be sure that you do, Leila. I'll be in contact with you later regarding the paperwork. I'll also have your possessions sent over to Susannah's address as soon as possible." She nodded, grabbed her suitcase and left her keys on the table.

"Goodbye, Christian," she said with a meek tone before leaving. "Thanks for everything." I was about to say farewell, but she already left. All that left me to do was to make two phone calls. One to Elena and one to Ana. I started with Elena first to get the negativity out of the way. The phone rang twice before Elena picked up.

"Ah, Mr Grey. Have you finally come to your senses?" I could practically taste the smugness that she was exuding from her person. _Well that's all about to change._

"Yes I have. Leila knows everything. We're getting a divorce because she was having an affair. You don't have any power over me, and you never did. Oh and if you ever think of coming anywhere near me, Bellevue or Ana, expect a restraining order on your hands. You now have sole ownership of your salon. I'm done with you." I hung up before she could even say anything and I felt absolutely triumphant.

I sent a quick text to Ana to come over and within record time there she was, on my front doorstep. Her blue eyes were piercing me once more, reminding me why I fell in love with her.

"What is it Christian? What's happened? I came over as quick as I could." I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the main room. However, I was a bit too forceful that we both fell on the couch, with me on top of her.

"It's all over. It's done now. Leila and I are getting a divorce. Now it's just you and me." She grabbed me and pulled me into a passionate kiss and I couldn't be more happy.

"Daddy?" I heard a timid voice call from the corner of the room. It was Teddy, and both Ana and I looked at him affectionately.

"Come here, darling," Ana cooed, holding her hand out. "I'm here to stay." His eyes lit up as she ran over to us. The three of us held each other in an embrace and that's when I realised – this is my real family. The family I'm supposed to have.


End file.
